


Adventures in Dragonsitting:  Grace

by StBridget



Series: Dragon Verse [18]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Babysitting, Dragons, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fantasy, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 12:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StBridget/pseuds/StBridget
Summary: While babysitting her siblings, Grace gets a reminder that she's family, too.





	Adventures in Dragonsitting:  Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Hawaii Five-0 is property of CBS and its creators.
> 
> Cross-posted from FF.
> 
> Hunter470 wanted to know if Grace would get a story. Here it is. It's special, so I saved it for last.

“There.” Grace Williams set the tiara on her sister Steffie’s head and stepped back to admire her handiwork. The baby dragon was decked out in a pink boa with most of Grace’s rhinestone jewelry collection draped around her neck, along with a few colorful bead necklaces and, of course, the tiara. Grace led Steffie over to the mirror. “What do you think?”

Steffie mrrp’d in approval and presented one claw to Grace. “Oh, of course! We have to do your nails, too! What do you think? Pink?” Once again, the dragon mrrp’d in approval.

“More girlie stuff?” their brother Matt complained from where he was playing. He’d been pretending his GI Joe figurines (courtesy of his ex-SEAL dad Steve McGarrett, much to the consternation of his other dad, Danny Williams. “Don’t encourage him, Steven! Can’t you just get him a chemistry set? What am I saying? Then he’d just blow things up!”) were fighting his stuffed dragon. That had held his attention for most of the time Grace and Steffie had been playing dress-up, but he was getting bored. “Can’t we watch a movie?”

“Okay,” Grace said. “I can paint Steffie’s nails while we do that. We can do yours, too,” She offered generously. “Purple, to match your scales.”

Matt scowled. “No way! That’s for girls!”

“Suit yourself.” Grace grabbed the polish and led her charges downstairs. “What do you want to watch?”

“Pete’s Dragon!” Matt replied.

Grace sighed. Matt _always_ wanted to watch Pete’s Dragon, had ever since he was old enough to watch movies. At least he preferred the classic to the more recent remake. “We just watched Pete’s Dragon last night. How about something else?”

“How to Train Your Dragon!”

Of course. That was his second favorite movie. “How about something without dragons?” Grace suggested. Really, Matt was obsessed. Grace was sure he got that from Steve.

Matt thought a minute. “The Hobbit!” Grace knew he was talking about the animated version. He was too young for the live action. It still had a dragon, but at least they didn’t watch it quite as often. Still. . .

“How about Paddington Bear?” That was one of Grace’s favorites. Danny had read the books to her when she was young, and she loved them. If she had to watch a family movie, at least it could be one she liked.

“Nunh-uh,” Matt said adamantly. “Hobbit.”

Grace decided to give it one last try. “ Monsters University?”

There was a pause while Matt considered that. “Okay.”

Grace gave a sigh of relief and put the movie in. Matt settled back happily while Grace painted Steffie’s nails. When Grace was done. Steffie rested her head on Grace’s lap, clearly asking for something. “What do you want? Are you hungry?” Steffie shook her head and continued staring at Grace. “ So, what is it?”

“She wants you to shift,” Matt translated. Grace didn’t doubt he was right. As a purple dragon, Matt had inherited strong psychic powers from Steve. They were especially pronounced when Steffie was involved. The two seemed to have an almost telepathic bond.

“You know I can’t shift,” Grace told the baby dragon. “And even if I could, I’d be too big for the house.” Steffie just continued looking.

“You can shift halfway,” Matt pointed out.

“Yes, but it’s not the same.” Grace had to admit she was still jealous of the others, even after more than five years.

“That’s okay,” Matt said. Grace wasn’t sure if he was speaking for himself or for Steffie.

Steffie nodded and nudged at Grace, clearly encouraging her. “All right,” Grace relented. She shifted until a golden half-dragon appeared in her place. Steffie nodded approvingly and shifted herself, until a baby version of Grace was lying in Grace’s lap.

“Much better,” Matt said, promptly joining his siblings. He snuggled next to Grace.

Grace put her arm around Matt, drawing him close and snuggling Steffie to her. Yes, that was much better. Maybe she wasn’t a full dragon, but she was still a dragon, as Steve and Danny and now apparently Matt and Steffie were quick to point out. And really, that was just fine with her.


End file.
